The Beginning Of The End
by niaht
Summary: Joint future fic with twilitelove. Dean is dead, and after the death of his wife Sam succumbs to his dark side. But where does that leave Sam's twin sons? And how does Castiel deal with bringing up a child who is a lot like her late father? Please review!
1. The Beginning

This fic is jointly written by myself and twilitelove (Jess) who is really really awesome and comes up with the greatest ideas in the universe! Please review, tell us what you think!

**The Beginning of the End**

**Part One**

**The Beginning**

It's cold in the cemetery, despite the bright sunlight. Sam shoves his hands in his pockets and wanders towards the grave, crouching beside it to re-read the inscription.

R.I.P  
Dean Winchester  
January 24, 1979 – May 14, 2010  
Loved son and brother

Sam straightens at the sound of footsteps behind him. He knows who it is before he turns around; it could only be one person.

"What are you doing here, Castiel?" His voice is tired. Sam really can't be bothered with Castiel right now. In fact, he never wants to talk to the angel again. He's done with that part of his life. "It's over."

Castiel's gaze is fixed on the headstone in front of him. He holds the bundle in his arms carefully, protectively, but his attention is elsewhere. Sam avoids looking at his arms, and what he knows Castiel is holding there.

"It's never over, Sam. It's only just beginning." Castiel replies.

"It's over for me! I don't want this life anymore. I've lost everything as it is. I'm going to start a new life where I never have to think about demons, or angels, or hunting ever again." Sam says heatedly. He strides away quickly, leaving Castiel still staring at the stone.

Slowly Castiel shifts his gaze from Dean's grave to the baby girl in his arms. She's sleeping soundly, black hair covering her forehead and soft eyelids closed over green eyes. With a wave of his hand, Castiel changes the words on the headstone.

R.I.P  
Dean Winchester  
January 24, 1979 – May 14, 2010  
Loved son, brother, and father

Castiel presses a soft kiss to the baby's head and looks at her carefully. "You are destined for greatness, child. Your parents gave their lives for this world, and both Anna and Dean will have a daughter to be proud of. I promise to protect you for them."


	2. The Future

**Part Two**

**The Future**

Four years later, Sam goes weeks without thinking seriously about anything supernatural. He fills his day with work – at a prestigious law firm – and family. His wife, Kara, and his twin boys, are his whole life. It feels like everything he's ever wanted. Kara doesn't know anything about Sam's past. Neither do the boys, and Sam wants to keep it that way. He told Kara his parents died in a car accident when he was a baby, and he was brought up by his grandparents who have since died. He doesn't have any other family – apart from her, of course.

It seemed better to Sam to lie to her, to keep her in the dark. Since the day he lost Dean, Sam never used his gifts again. When Kara told him she was pregnant those years ago he was so worried his son's would inherit some of his abilities, but so far they seemed to be normal little boys.

The lies were meant to keep them safe.

Sam only arrives home half an hour late, but the second he walks in the door he can smell the sulfur. The lights flicker, and his heart drops. He hears crying, screaming, two young terrified voices.

Sam races up the stairs to his bedroom, and flings the door open.

The sheets on his bed are red. When he left Kara amongst them this morning, they were white. Kara's still in bed, but she's not moving. His sons are huddled together on the floor in the corner of the room, crying.

He can't speak. He can't scream, or yell for help, or even think. It takes a moment for him to register the figure standing beside the bed, beside his wife's dead body. The man looks up, smiling, and his eyes are black. Sam clutches the doorframe for support.

"It's been so long, Sam, and you've been a busy boy!" The demon is still grinning. He runs a finger down the length of Kara's arm, gathering blood on the tip of it as he does so. "It's a pity I had to kill her before you got home. I so wanted you to watch."

"Why," Sam demands, finally finding his voice. "I left you alone. I stopped killing demons; I left this life behind me! Why are you doing this?" he cries.

"You think it's that simple, Sam? You think you can just walk away?" the demon chuckles. "You were born into this life, just like your sons were. You can't just leave it behind, not after all you and your brother did. No, it's not that easy, it's just taken time for us to find you! You hid so well."

Sam pushed himself slowly away from the doorframe. He didn't think about it as he lifted his hand and began to pull the demon out of its host body. It had been many years since Sam had used his gifts, but his hate and anger took over. His eyes turned black, and the demon barely had time to scream before it was reduced to ashes.

The body collapsed to the ground, but Sam barely took any notice. He felt consumed with hatred. They had not taken just one person he couldn't live without, but now more than once they had destroyed his life. After this, revenge was all he could think about. Killing every last one of them, turning them to ashes. Suddenly Sam's head snapped up from his thoughts of darkness, to the cries of his sons in the corner of the room. He slowly walked over to them, his eyes turning from black to their old color. His boys grabbed hold of him immediately and he gathered them into his arms.

"Shh, I'm here, I'm here." Sam tried to comfort his sobbing sons.

"Daddy, mummy's hurt… will she be ok?" little Robert asked. Sam looked into his son's eyes when he spoke.

"Mummy's gone, Robbie. Don't be scared. You'll be ok, I will make sure of that." He hugged them both close, and said softly, "This life will never touch you again."

Sam picked up his two young sons and placed them in his car, his keys still in the ignition from when he first arrived home.

"Wait here for me, I'll be right back." Sam ran back into the house. He grabbed the family photos off the wall and then, with his lighter, started to set all the curtains in his picture perfect home alight. The fire spread fast. Sam stood by the car as the flames burned his dream life to the ground. The sound of the fire engines approaching in the distance broke through to Sam and he quickly got into his car and drove off.

It was the middle of the night when Sam arrived at his destination. Robert and Johnny were fast asleep on the back seat. Sam hadn't been here in years, not since he and Bobby fought over what happened to Dean. Sam was almost scared at what awaited him. Would Bobby tell him to leave? They weren't on good terms to say the least, but Bobby was the only person Sam had left to turn to.

Sam picked his sleeping boys up from his car and walked up to Bobby's front door. The door opened before he even reached up to knock. They stared in silence at each other for a few moments before Johnny started to stir from his sleep. Bobby still looked the same, maybe just a bit older, even a bit thinner, his hair greyer. It had been over five years since Sam and Bobby had even seen each other.

"You'd better come in then," Bobby almost stuttered. Sam walked in and placed his sleeping boys on the sofa, brushing the hair off their foreheads.

Sam took a breath, and looked Bobby straight in the eye. "I know you don't owe me anything, but I need your help."

"Yeah, well, you're right about that. I don't owe you anything, but I was never happy how things ended between us, Sam. We were family." Bobby said.

"I know, Bobby, and I'm hoping that's enough for you to help me. Help me save my boys. I don't want this life for them."

"What do you want, Sam?"

Sam looked back at his sons, sleeping on the sofa. It was for the best, he knew, but it still hurt. "I need you to find safe homes for my boys. I'm going to end this, Bobby, once and for all." Sam's eyes were hard as he spoke.

"What do you mean, 'homes'?" Bobby asked carefully.

"They need to be spilt up, it's too easy for them to find them when they're together. They need new lives with new families. I want them to have the life Dean and I never had. I tried to give it to them, but they found me, and now my wife is dead. I have to protect Robert and Johnny however I can." Sam said firmly.

Bobby stared at him. "Sam, you can't be serious. This is nuts, you're just going to give your boys away to different families, then going on a demon killing spree? A suicide mission?" He cried.

"If you don't want to help me, I'll leave." Sam walked towards his sons.

Bobby sighed heavily. "I'll help you, but this feels wrong, Sam. You're all those poor boys have left. And to separate them…"

"Do you think I want to do this?" Sam asked angrily. "There is no other way. I want them to have normal lives, and if that's apart from each other, that's how it has to be." Sam's face turned cold as he spoke. He was breaking inside, but he just needed to get through this.

"Will you do this for me, Bobby?"

Bobby didn't say anything for a long time, and when he spoke it was reluctantly. "I know a few retired hunters who might be able to help me find them homes."

A faint sense of relief washed over Sam. "They have to be apart for them to be safe. Promise me that you will separate them."

"I will, but come on, Sam. Won't they remember everything? I know they're children, but they're not just going to forget each other, or you."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of that. They wont remember. You just need to get them to their new families as soon as possible"

Sam went over to his sleeping boys, and kissed them both on the forehead. He waved his hand across them and a bright light shone from their heads.

"I love you, just remember everything I do everything is to save you." He whispered to them, and with that Sam walked to the door, sparing one last glance for Bobby. As he left, his eyes turned black.


	3. Fifteen Years Later

**Part Three**

**Fifteen years later**

Gabrielle shifts the car into fifth gear, swerving to avoid a Corolla actually going the speed limit. She glances at the speedometer and watches it tick higher. Fifty-eight, fifty-nine, sixty…

The lights ahead turn amber. She smiles, and pushes harder on the gas pedal. They turn red seconds before she gets there, and the cars on the left are already creeping across the intersection.

She shoots through, forcing them all to slam on the brakes. A cacophony of car horns follows her as she speeds away, laughing. She's not actually in a hurry, but why go slow when it's so much more interesting to go fast?

"Gabby."

"Shit!'

She jumps, because two seconds ago she was alone in the car. Now there's someone sitting in the passenger seat, looking at her disapprovingly.

"We've talked about this. Slow down. And watch your language."

She eases up on the gas a little. "C'mon, Cas… what's the fun in that?"

****

Robert looks up from his textbook as a car screeches past the window where he sits in the public library. He shakes his head. Why do people feel the need to disregard the law like that? Road rules are there for a reason, as they will no doubt discover when they're splattered halfway across the road.

He looks at the time. Whoops. He was supposed to be home half an hour ago, so he gathers up his books and heads out to the front of the building, where his bike is chained up.

A scream goes up from the crowd as Johnny sinks the winning basket, seconds before the end of the game. His team surround him immediately, whooping and cheering his name, jumping in the air and hugging each other.

Winning this game means they're through to the finals, and Johnny's got a good feeling about that. They've had an amazing season so far, why should it change now?

****

Johnny is left alone for a second, and slim arms circle his waist from the side, a warm female body pressing against him. Dawn grabs his face and kisses him hard.

"Congrats, baby! I'm so proud!"

He grins. "Thanks, I think the cheering really helped… or maybe it was just this sexy little outfit." He says, running a hand up her thigh and playing with the hem of her short skirt. Dawn giggles and pushes his hand away.

"Yeah?" Her voice goes low and sultry. "I've got another one for you, if you wanna come over to my place tonight."

"Mmm, I like the sound of that." He kisses her again. "I gotta run home first, but I'll be over by nine?"

"Perfect." She smiles, and disappears into the crowd. Johnny already can't wait.

****

He gets home about half an hour later. His dad's car is parked in the driveway, which means he got home early. Johnny's glad. He doesn't get to see his dad all that often, because of his job. He parks his car on the road and jogs up the stairs to his house.

The house is silent, which isn't really that unusual. Johnny's an only child, so there're no other kids running around making noise, and his mom's a quiet lady. He checks the lounge for her first, then the kitchen, then the office. No sign of her, or his dad.

"Mom? Dad? I'm home! We won!" He starts up the stairs, wondering if they had an early night.

When he gets to the top of the stairs, the door to his parents' bedroom is ajar. He walks to it slowly, trying to keep quiet in case they're sleeping. Johnny carefully pushes the door open, and he gasps.

His dad is splayed out on the floor just inside the room. He's on his back, his throat slit, his eyes open and glassy. The pool of blood around his head is still gradually spreading across the hardwood floor. Johnny's mother is slumped in the chair at her dressing table. Blood is dripping from her neck to the floor, where another large pool has formed.

Johnny doesn't know what to do. He stares into the room in shock, unable to form words or thoughts, unable to move or scream or do anything. He sinks to the floor, his legs too weak to hold him up any longer.

After an eternity, he starts to search his pockets for his cellphone. He feels like he's moving on autopilot. He can't open his cellphone at first because his hands are shaking too much, and when he finally gets it open he can't see the screen through the tears in his eyes. He blindly presses speed dial one.

"Hello?"

"Bobby," he chokes out. "Bobby, help me. Mom and Dad, they… I can't…" Johnny starts crying, the enormity of the situation finally hitting him.

"Johnny, calm down. Are you in the house? Answer me." Bobby says sharply.

"Yes, yes, I'm in the house." Johnny sobs.

"Get out of there. Go, right now, get outside."

"Why…"

"Just go, quick!" Bobby cries. Johnny struggles to his feet, leaning against the door. He stands there for a moment, takes a deep breath. He thinks he can taste the blood on the air.

"Are you out?" Bobby asks. Johnny shakes his head, and realises Bobby can't see him.

"No, I'm just…"

"Run, you idiot! Now, fucking get out of there!"

Johnny jumps as Bobby yells at him, and stumbles down the stairs. He runs outside and collapses on the lawn. No sooner than he does so the house bursts into flames behind him. He drops the phone in surprise, staring up at his burning home. Eventually Bobby's muffled yells from the phone register in his brain and he picks it up from the grass.

"I'm here, Bobby, I'm fine, I'm here."

"Shit, boy, you had me worried. You're okay?"

He almost laughs. "No, not really! Bobby, what's going on? My parents…"

"Johnny? You got your car?" Bobby asks. Johnny is slightly puzzled.

"Yes,"

"Drive here. Now."

****

Johnny arrives at Bobby's just under an hour later. Bobby doesn't live far away, but he had to keep stopping on the way. Sometimes he couldn't see the road through his tears, and sometimes his hands were making the wheel shake so much he was in danger of driving off the road. But he got there eventually, and all in one piece.

He lets himself in through the front door. He walks through to the living room, where Bobby is standing with a guy who has his back to Johnny. Bobby looks kind of guilty, like he's doing something he really shouldn't be.

"Johnny," he says when he sees him. Johnny opens his mouth to speak, but just then the other guy in the room turns around, and Johnny sees his face.

It's like looking in a mirror.

He gasps, and the guy who looks just like him stares back with wide, shocked eyes. Neither can tear their gaze away.

"Bobby?" They say at the same time. Bobby steps forward.

"Uh, Johnny, this is Robert. Robert, this is Johnny." Bobby takes a deep breath. "I'm just gonna say this straight, ain't no point in pussyfooting 'round it. You're brothers. Twins, actually."

The boys continue to stare at each other. Sure, they both always knew they were adopted, but having a brother? A twin brother, and spending their whole lives up until now not knowing about each other? That's crazy.

"So, uh, I'm glad you're not freaking out 'bout this." Bobby says. "'Cause we don't really have time for that. Plus, you've both got a lot to learn, and I'm thinking it's gonna freak you out even more than this."

Johnny finds that hard to believe, because after this day, he's pretty sure nothing could shock him.


End file.
